


Vignette

by TwistedArtist (redheadsuperpowers)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadsuperpowers/pseuds/TwistedArtist
Summary: modified Ipod challenge. 10 headcanon moments in the whoniverse. some suggestiveness. each moment revolves around one or two characters. Canon compliant. 10/10.5/11/Rose/River/Amy/Rory
Originally posted on FFN, circa 09/13





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put my phone on shuffle, and then used the songs in the order I chose.
> 
> 1\. Moondance- Jonathan Rhys Meyers
> 
> 2\. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You- Heart
> 
> 3\. Fall Into Me- Sugarland
> 
> 4\. I Swear- All-4-One
> 
> 5\. Run Daddy, Run- Miranda Lambert
> 
> 6\. About A Girl- Nirvana
> 
> 7\. She- Green Day
> 
> 8\. Imaginary- Evanescence
> 
> 9\. Whiskey Lullaby- Brad Paisley (feat. Alison Krauss)
> 
> 10\. Even In Death- Evanescence

1\. 11   
The Doctor sat in the doorway of the TARDIS letting the slow sound of saxophone music wash over him. He reflected on the times they had together, and how much fun they had. A slow tear slid over his cheekbone, easing down to his chin; where it dripped down to stain the silk bow tie around his throat.   


* * *

 

2\. Rose/10.5 (Meta-crisis)   
Rose stood under the eaves, watching David dance in the rain. As soon as the downpour had started, he had looked over at her, a strange expression on his face.   
"I've never felt rain, Rose!"   
"Wha'?"   
"I've never felt rain in this body, let alone in this universe!" and with that, he had dashed out into the garden, no jacket, and barefoot. He was now spinning around, letting the rain soak into his clothes. She smiled at the sight. She glanced up as she heard a window open.   
"David Noble!" The sharp tones of Jackie's voice echoed in the yard. "You daft man, get outta the rain 'fore you catch your death!" She slammed the window shut. He turned towards the house, locking eyes with Rose. A flash of heat rushed through her at the look in his eyes.   
"Cold, Doctor?"   
"Maybe."   
"Well, why don't we go warm you up?" She laughed when he grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the house.   


* * *

 

3\. Rose/10   
Rose woke in the middle of the night and stumbled to the kitchen to make a cuppa. She wasn't sleeping well the last few days, and she just knew it was the stress of their last adventure. She shook off the grogginess, and headed back to her room, mug in hand. She was sipping her tea and watching her feet when she realized the TARDIS had rerouted her. She glanced up to find herself in a meadow, at the base of a hill. It was dark, but she could tell the grass was not green, and the air in here smelled… different. She looked up the hill, and spotted the Doctor, facing away, staring out at the sky. She approached quietly, and realized there were tears running off his face.   
"Doctor." She reached out with her free hand and took his. "What is it?"   
"Rose!" He started a bit, pulling his hand away, and scrubbing at his face, "It's nothing."   
"Nothin'? Nothin's making you cry?"   
"Leave it, Rose." he grimaced, avoiding looking at her.   
She shrugged and turned to leave. "Just remember, if you do want to talk, you know where to find me." She retreated to her room, and the Doctor watched her leave. It wasn't until she reached her room that she remembered that she was wearing nothing but a lace camisole and knickers set.   


* * *

 

4\. Rose/ 10.5

Their wedding day. Rose took a deep breath, and slowly let it out as she adjusted her veil for the last time. She took Pete's arm, and began her walk to the chapel doors. As the doors loomed in front of her, her mind was filled with memories of the original Doctor, and all the adventures they had. The doors opened, and her eyes found David. Her breath caught in her chest, and she began to tear up. All the memories of him, and the life they had built flooded in. She smiled, and headed down the aisle to forever.   


* * *

 

5\. Amy Pond/Rory Williams/ 11/River Song   
The Doctor froze as the Angel zapped away his friends. He heard River vaguely behind him, but was stone still. He'd lost another one.   


* * *

 

6\. River Song/11   
River stood as the TARDIS materialized in the hall. "Hello sweetie."   
"River"   
"What is going on?"   
"I need your help."   
"With what?"   
"Demons Run." River blanched at the words. She heavily sat on the bunk in her cell.   
"Oh, darling, I can't. I can't help you with this one. You'll understand soon." His eyes narrowed, and he frowned. With a growl he slammed the door to the TARDIS and set the coordinates. He was angry. Angry about Amy, angry about many things, but quite angry with her. He visited her every night, and heeded her every call, and now, when it was so important, she denied him. River spent the rest of the night, and most of the morning weeping into her pillows.   


* * *

 

7\. Donna/10   
"I don't want to go." Donna was trapped in her own mind, watching the Doctor lock away her memories. She was crying, screaming at him to stop. There had to be another way. It didn't take long. That part of her was locked, but there was still a smidge of awareness locked in those walls. And she spent every day screaming in the silence, begging him to come back and fix it.

* * *

 

8\. Rose Tyler   
She had been trapped in Pete's World for about four months, waiting for him to come get her. Her mother was desperate. Rose had barely left her room in weeks. She just lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She only got up and ate when she got tired of them pestering her about it. Rose herself was quite content though. He may not be coming back. So, she lost herself in a memory, dancing through frozen waves, underneath a purple sky.   


* * *

 

9\. Amy Pond/ Rory Williams   
She threw the mobile charger at him, and slammed the door. Rory stood in the middle of the street just staring at the closed door. His darling wife, the woman he had waited 2000 years for, had thrown him out. His shoulders slumped, and he pulled his jacket around him. Tonight at least, the only thing he could think to do was drown his sorrows in whiskey.   


* * *

 

10\. Amy Pond/ 11   
He lay on the floor of the TARDIS. He had finally convinced River to go back to Stormcage. He had held it together long enough to put them into the Vortex, but then he gave up. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there. Minutes, Hours, Weeks. Only at times like this did his time sense seem to fail him. A soft whisper tickled his ear, nudging him from his mourning. He sat up, and the sound came again. He scrambled to his feet and wheeled around. A hologram stood in front of him.   
"Amy…." his voice was rough, and unused.   
"Doctor? Oh bother, am I doing this right? Well um…" Her figure stood in front of him, dressed like she was the morning he lost her. She must have recorded this before leaving the TARDIS. "Okay, so Doctor, River convinced me to do this… But um, if you're seeing this, I am gone. Possibly Rory too. Hopefully, I am alive out there somewhere, and we left happy, but well, Doctor I just wanted you to know, it's okay. As long as you have River, you will be fine. And I hope Rory is with me, because well, I'll be fine if he is. I can't imagine he wouldn't be though so, we will be fine. We've had so many adventures battling evil, and vanquishing foes after all. But anyways Doctor, I need you to go do something. Go find another friend to travel with, or better yet, look up one of the old ones. I know you don't like to talk about it, but over the last few weeks, the TARDIS has been showing me… rooms, while I wander. I found so many, with so many mementos and memories there. The man in the suspenders, who has photos of a pretty blonde, and a grumpy looking, big eared man might be a good one to visit. He had a cell phone from the 2000's in his room, and an Ipod, so I know he should still be around. Or the feisty redhead. She had a picture of her slapping a pretty boy with brown hair in her room. I knew it was her, because she left her passport. She might want that back you know Doctor. Anyways, Doctor, go find your friends. They had modern clothes and things. I guarantee they miss you. And Doctor, just so you know, I love you Raggedy Man." The hologram blinked out, and the Doctor rubbed the tears off his face. He stumbled further into the TARDIS, not ready to face himself, or the friends Amy had mentioned. He opened the door to what he thought was his room. It wasn't until he had collapsed on the bed that he realized it wasn't his, but Rose's. Just as she had left it. Too emotionally overwrought, he just pulled one of her pillows into his arms, and cried until he fell asleep.


End file.
